


The Return Of The Swordswoman

by orphan_account



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff, Future Fic, Multi, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cassandra finally returns to Corona 10 years later.Things are very different from when she left.Rapunzel is the Queen of Corona and her and Eugene have had a daughter.Lance is working as a stand up comedian.Keira and Catalina are both young women.Varian and his wife are celebrating their new baby.Cassandra realizes that she missed a lot for the 10 years she had been gone.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set 10 years after the series finale :)

Cassandra saw the kingdom of Corona in the distance.  
She had not been anywhere near the kingdom for 10 years.  
Today, she was finally coming home.  
Cassandra rode into Old Corona, the village on the outskirts of the kingdom.  
She got off of her black horse named Valkyrie  
Cassandra's old horse Fidella had sadly passed away recently.  
Cassandra pet Valkyrie and looked around the village.  
Old Corona looked pretty much the same, except that many of the new structures were made of metal. Cassandra walked through the village to get to Corona's capital.  
She stopped at a fruit stand to grab an orange.  
Cass took a bite out of the delicious orange and turned to look at the lady running the stand.  
"I don't ever remember oranges growing anywhere near here. I lived here 10 years ago and there were no oranges." Cass said.  
The lady, who looked to be in her twenties, picked up an orange.  
"Oh, these oranges are home grown by me and my husband. 10 years ago when him and I were teenagers and i had just moved here, I introduced him to my favorite fruits. I have a hunch that it made him fall in love with me even faster!"  
The young woman giggled.  
"Me and my husband live in the manor over there by the Corona Walls. You said you lived here 10 years ago, maybe you knew him when he was a teenager?"  
The woman smiled as Cass got an idea of who the lady's husband was.  
Cass thanked the woman, whose name was Avery, for the oranges.  
Cass walked up to the front door of the manor and knocked.  
The door opened and a young man who appeared to be in his twenties opened the door.  
"Hi how can i h-"  
The man didn't finish his sentence as he stared at Cass.  
"C-Cass? Is that really you?"  
the man asked.  
"Varian?"  
Cass said as Varian stood there still shocked.  
"It's been 10 years... WOW your hair has gotten long!"  
Varian said to Cass as Cass laughed.  
"Well i see your... um... taller... and older."  
Cass said to her old friend.  
Varian laughed.  
"Yeah, I saw you talking to my wife Avery out there.  
I-"  
Varian was interupted by loud crying from the other room.  
Varian ran in and Cass followed.  
Cass walked in to see Varian calming down a baby.  
The baby had a blue stripe in his hair just like Varian, but the baby's hair was dark brown instead of black.  
Varian looked over at Cass.  
"Oh yeah, i forgot, this is my son. he doesen't have a name yet because me and Avery can't come up with one."  
Varian cooed at his son as Cass asked if she could hold the baby.  
As Cass held the baby, she noticed the baby had heterochromia, with one eye being sky blue like Varian's and one eye being a dull green like Avery's.  
Avery walked in eating an orange.  
Varian greeted his wife.  
"Avery, this is Cass. she is an old friend of mine. she left 10 years ago shortly before i met you."  
Cass smiled as Varian and Avery kissed while holding their baby.  
"I really have to get going now, i need to see Rapunzel."  
Cass walked out the door as Varian and Avery waved.  
Cass mounted her horse Valkyrie as she rode towards the castle, ready to see her best friend for the first time in 10 years.


	2. 2

Cassandra rode Valkyrie into the busy streets of Corona.  
She then saw a stage.  
A man was on the stage, appearing to be doing some sort of stand up comedy act.  
The only two people in the audience were two young women who appeared to be about 19 or 20.  
Cass dismounted her horse and walked over.  
The man performing stopped and stared at Cass.  
"Cassandra?"  
"Lance?"  
Lance ran up to give Cass a big bear hug.  
"ow- Lance... your choking me..."  
Cass said.  
Lance let Cass go.  
"Has it really been 10 years Cass?"  
"Well, yes."  
The two young women that were watching Lance walked over.  
One had olive skin and short dark hair.  
The other was a pale redhead with a blue paw print mark on her cheek.  
"Angry! Catalina!"  
"Please don't call me Angry. I dropped that nickname 5 years ago."  
Keira said.  
"Well i've been gone for 10 years so how would i have known that?"  
Cass said sarcastically.  
Cass hugged Lance and the girls before she got back on her horse.  
she arrived at the castle gates and dismounted Valkyrie.  
A guard let Cass in the gates as Cass walked down the hall.  
she looked around at how much the hallway had changed.  
Cassandra stopped in front of the door to the throne room.  
"I'm about to see my best friend who i haven't seen in years... ok stay calm Cass, stay calm."  
Cass pushed open the door to see Queen Rapunzel sitting on the throne.  
Her brunette hair had grown down to her feet and she was wearing the crown that Queen Arianna once wore.  
Captain Eugene was standing right next to Rapunzel's throne with his hand on her shoulder.  
A young girl who appeared to be about 7 or 8 sat in a small throne next to Rapunzel's.  
Cass walked torwards her old friend as Rapunzel stood up from her throne and walked down the stairs to greet Cass.   
Tears began to form in Rapunzel's eyes as she hugged Cass.  
"Welcome home Cass."  
Rapunzel started crying tears of joy.  
Cass began to cry too.  
Eugene walked over.  
"Welcome back dragon lady ice queen."  
Cass laughed at Eugene's greeting and pulled him into the hug.  
Rapunzel turned to the little girl sitting on the smaller throne.  
Rapunzel picked up the child.  
"Cass this is Princess Fleur. My daughter."  
Rapunzel smiled at Fleur and had her look at Cass.  
"Fleur, this is your Aunt Cassie, she left the kingdom a few years before you were born."  
Cass bent down so her face would be equal with the young princess's.  
"H-Hi... my mommy told me about you..."  
Fleur said shyly as Cass smiled.  
The sweet moment was innterupted as Lance, Keira, and Catalina burst through the door, followed by Varian and Avery.  
Rapunzel greeted her friends then turned back to Cass.  
"I've been waiting for you to come home every day for 10 years."

Later, there was a royal dinner in the palace.  
Rapunzel sat at the end of the table.  
Eugene and Cass were next to her.  
Fleur sat next to Eugene.  
Lance sat in between his adopted daughters Keira and Catalina.  
Varian and Avery sat together.  
There was a high chair in between the married couple with their unnamed baby boy sitting in it.  
The group of old friends were laughing and chatting.  
They filled Cass in on everything that had happened in the last ten years.  
Fleur was stabbing her food with a fork.  
"Fleur, please stop playing with your food sweetie."  
Rapunzel told her daughter.  
Varian kissed Avery on the cheek as she was feeding their baby with a spoon.  
Cass looked around.  
she really had missed them.  
But she was glad to be home.


End file.
